


Shrimp, not Krill

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, animal nerd steve, bucky generally being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of odd activities could Steve possibly drag him into in Alaska? There is literally nothing up here.  </p><p>Scratch that, apparently there's whales.</p><p>---</p><p>Balaena universus hominis; whale as one with human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrimp, not Krill

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where this idea came from or why I wanted to write it but here it is. I feel like Steve adores animals.  
> Also, for reference; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WabT1L-nN-E (theyre so cute!!!)

Why he ever let Steve drag him along on this trip, Bucky would never know. Not even if somehow he pieced together how they’d even gotten the idea to come all the way up here to Alaska to see whales of all things. Not that he was really complaining (okay, he has been complaining about the cold for the past hour they've been out on this ‘god forsaken boat’ but that is beside the point.) And not that it's not a great place for an actually do-almost-nothing relax type vacation, but Alaska? Bucky glances sidelong at the blonde beside him, clad in a wetsuit he was surprised was small enough, but lacking the diving gear their guides possessed. Steve’s heart probably wouldn't hold out against going very deep, especially in freezing water. Not that he was going to let that damper this experience, of course. That was typical of the little guy.  
He’s so busy thinking for a moment and absently staring holes in the back of Steve’s head that he hardly recognizes the fact Steve moves. “Buck, look!”  
Bucky does as told out of pure instinct, turning as well to look over the side of the boat and he cant help but smile because there, there's what they came all the way out here for. And if it's not one of the prettiest things Bucks ever seen, barring a certain blonde hair blue eyes little punk, then he doesn't know what is. That is, until the graceful tail smacks the water, right onto the deck and he can't see anymore, if only for a second. Theres more than one whale too, but only one is close enough to see well, and its gliding right along towards the left of the boat with a sort of grace he didn't think could be achieved by something so large.  
“Steve, what kind of whales are these again?” He asks. Steve looks like he's about to explode into facts again if someone doesn't give him an opportunity to spout his seemingly infinite knowledge about any sorts of animals.  
“They're humpback whales, Bucky, I already told you that.” Steve responds, watching in what can only be called awe as the whale off port-side (yes he knew port-side was left) rather rudely sprays water all over them, and starts making odd yet soothing noises. If he remembered right he was sure it was actually called a song. But he swears it seems excited to see them, or the boat at least.  
“I think you read too many zoobooks when you little-er.” He teases, reaching to ruffle his friends hair. Steve laughs, and shoves his hands away playfully.  
“Yeah, real funny, Buck.”  
Bucky guesses these animals see tourists like them a lot, but he'd also read a lot about how some kinds of whales will actually seek out interactions with divers. Like hell he was going just come out here without knowing a least a little bit about what was up. He stays quiet for once and watches the whale, who was now practically dancing. Actually, it was only spinning to stick its pectoral fins out of the water, before slowly going upright again. It didn't even splash them.  
And then suddenly he had a face full of water, oh, and Steve was also not sitting next to him anymore. Yep, there he is, in the water. Thankfully, that is what they came out here to do, so the guides aren't upset, in fact, they're laughing at the blondes eagerness.  
“You idiot…” Bucky mutters, watching over the side and just waiting for him to have trouble breathing because the cold, or god forbid anything else. But Steve is fine, and by god if he's not waving to the animal and laughing. “Steven Grant Rogers, I am going to kick your scrawny little butt when you get out of there!” he yells, comically shaking his fist just for extra effect.  
“Why don't you come down here and get me then!”  
“Because, I'm perfectly content up here taking pictures, Mr. marine biologist.” He really needs to do that, Buck hopes to whatever god is up wherever he doesn't drop his phone. “Don't let that thing eat you, shrimp.” Bucky adds, but all in the good name of fun. Wait, whales do eat shrimp right? He can't remember, even if Steve’s heartfelt lecture about marine mammals was only a half an hour ago in the car.  
“Whales eat krill, Bucky.” Steve corrects, treading water near the great animal. Eventually, carefully, he moves closer. Buck was snapping away with the pictures, considering Steve would definitely want them later and the whole ‘We can just delete the bad ones later’ attitude he had towards pictures. He doesn't bother anymore retorts, because now his boyfriend looks absolutely microscopic next to this literal whale, but he's bravely running a hand along its side, and still waving. Bucky wonders if it understands waving, just because he knows whales are smart and all. But he wonders just how much they understand anyway. But it's completely docile as Steve pets it, and even ducks under the water a few times to look into one big intelligent eye. And the pretty thing is just singing away the whole time. In a few minutes, the whale seems to lose interest, unfortunately, and that leaves Buck tucking his phone away in his duffle bag and standing to help Steve when he decides to get out of the water.  
Which of course he doesn't even seem to consider until the whale is completely gone, out of sight and sound.  
“C’mon, Stevie, your lips are all blue.” Bucky prompts him, waving him over to the ladder. Steve frowns a bit, but then he's paddling over and climbing out of the water, and Buck takes his hands to make sure he can't slip on the deck. He cant help but smile at the completely dreamy and satisfied look on Steve’s face.  
“Have fun? I’m still going to kick your butt when we get off this boat.”  
Steve gives a sort of amused snort, pushing him gently and sitting back down. “Oh, here I thought you were going to do that when I got back up here. I was quivering in my boots Buck.”  
“You’re barefoot, punk.” 

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
